


No podría mandar a mi corazón

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Emotional, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Romance, kakashiweek2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi despertó y miró el reloj, ¿qué día es hoy?(El cumpleaños de Kakashi en diferentes etapas de su vida)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Según el estado de ánimo de cada parte de la vida de Kakashi, el capítulo puede sonar demasiado romántico, simple, trágico o patético.   
> Por su naturaleza de capítulos cortos parecen independientes (y pueden leerse como independientes), pero en realidad hay algunos detalles que los hacen consecutivos. Los subo todos juntos por la temática de la historia, por lo que no usé el tiempo de la Kakashiweek
> 
> El título en realidad es una referencia a la frase “Al cuore non si comanda”

Kakashi está acostado en su cama, con las manos juntas en sus rodillas y el borde del libro sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Le duelen los ojos, por lo que no ha podido leer nada más allá de dos líneas antes de que las letras se vuelvan manchas desenfocadas, un relámpago, luz plateada y el borde desecho del cuerpo de Rin.

Aprieta el ojo de Obito cuando el sol se mueve otra vez en las paredes como una oruga.

Se enrolla en sí mismo, entre la sábana llena de sudor frío y las almohadas que parecen estar rellenas de piedras desbalagándose constantemente sobre su cabeza.

Los pasos suenan afuera de su departamento, golpes leves en el balcón que le indican a Kakashi que deben ser las diez de la mañana, porque es la hora en la que esos ruidos vienen todos los días como una suave ola y luego se van.

No le presta atención a esas cosas, él piensa en la frialdad del libro en su piel, en que estaba haciendo un viento gélido afuera a pesar de que no había entrado todavía el invierno y que solo algunas hojas se habían coloreado por el otoño, avanzando lento por el paisaje ceniciento de la aldea.

Él piensa en esas cosas simples mientras vuelve a arrastrar la sábana debajo de su barbilla; el sol a punto de alumbrar su cama, el ruido de los pájaros afuera, el tono de la gotera del baño, y en cuanto tiempo estaría Gai de pie afuera de su habitación.

Cuenta los segundos, sosteniendo la respiración, y luego se desinfla cuando el reloj avanza.

El sol llega a la línea de su cama antes de que Gai se vaya. Es una victoria tonta, lo hace girar otra vez en las almohadas y al fondo puede todavía sentir el pulso de su corazón golpeando sus venas.

Espera entonces en silencio, no ha podido quitarse el olor a sangre y se ha coagulado en su cabello en una mancha fea que mantiene las fundas almidonadas sucias.

Tampoco ha entrado en la ducha hace días, pero ha lavado su mano constantemente en el fregadero para arrancar las manchas de sangre debajo de sus uñas. Pero no ha funcionado todavía.

El pájaro vuelve a hacer un ruido con el pico en la pared. Lo escucha atentamente, porque parece más fácil escucharlo a él que escucharse a sí mismo gimotear y arrepentirse, es mejor un solo pájaro al ruido del chidori en su mano, que se escuchaba lejano y bofo cuando atravesaba la piel.

Se da otra vuelta en la cama, al mismo tiempo su estómago gruñe y el ruido parece repentinamente alto y lo hace sentir despierto y consciente por unos momentos, solo unos segundos dispersos donde su mente comienza a trabajar otra vez y le dice todas esas cosas que ha estado evitando.

Las rocas suenan en su memoria, el chidori brilla como fuego y siente heridas debajo de la tela de su máscara como dolores fantasmas recurrentes, al igual que su ojo perdido, al que constantemente miraba al espejo antes de parpadear y recordarse que no estaba ahí hace bastante tiempo.

El pájaro se detiene en un momento. El triste distractor que lo ha acompañado lo abandonado en un parpadeo cuando el sol ha calentado lo suficiente su plumaje y las telarañas se han destrozado por completo en la esquina de su ventana.

Vuelve las manos al libro, puede sentir que ya ha quedado una marca en su mejilla por el lomo duro de la pasta gruesa, pero hace tiempo que Kakashi ha dejado de reconocer algo como la incomodidad o el dolor físico, ahora es todo una bola extraña de algodón haciendo nudos en su cabeza desde que el fuego ardió en su mano.

Minato le ha dado espacio. No lo vio desde que enterraron a Rin y lo ha dejado donde Kakashi quería estar, que no era donde estaba ahora, porque ahora estaba medio desnudo en su cama, con las sábanas acartonadas y la cara manchada de lágrimas y saliva, sin comer y temblando de frío.

Pero, ¿cómo podía pensar en merecer otra cosa? ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo más?

El ruido del fondo volvió, pero esta vez no fue su amigo emplumado.

Los dedos rascando la puerta, la respiración pesada como la de un gran animal acosador del otro lado de la madera y la línea de sombras por la rendija inferior.

No respondió al llamado, solo otra vuelta más entre la cama que se había vuelto un lecho de espinas al paso de los días, marcándose con el peso de su cuerpo en una hendidura que ahora casi parecía algo permanente.

Gai raspa de nuevo los dedos, y el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada le retumba en la cabeza porque ha sido el único sonido real en días además de la naturaleza habitual.

Kakashi casi gruñe, excepto que su garganta no le responde y repentinamente es consciente de que tiene la boca seca.

Había pensado que Gai se había enterado bien de la situación. Luego de las cosas que pasaron había estado merodeando su casa, pasando a la misma hora por su balcón y deteniéndose unos momentos en su puerta como para comprobar que estaba con vida.

Nunca dijo nada. Tampoco habló ni insistió más allá de su presencia y del reconocimiento de su propia presencia antes de que pareciera suficiente y se fuera.

No sabe lo que quiere ahora, no quiere tener que escuchar lo que le pueda decir, cosas que incluso ya sabe, y tampoco sabe que podría esperar Gai escuchar de Kakashi.

¿Qué más podría decir de lo que ya sabían todos? _Tengo problemas, mi padre se suicidó frente a mí, Obito murió intentando salvarme y luego fallé a su promesa y maté a Rin_.

Sintió que su garganta se llenaba de una asquerosa bilis. No quería hablar con nadie, y no quería que Gai o quien fuera lo mirara y dijera esa mierda recurrente que le habían dado cuando regresó con el cadáver de Rin.

_"No es tu culpa. Eres una buena persona."_

Aprieta las manos y las hojas se arrugan entre las yemas de sus dedos.

Guarda silencio, esperando poder volver a enfocarse en la irregularidad accidentada del colchón pero la presencia de Gai se ha vuelto un foco grande en su cabeza que no puede desenroscar.

Los pies de Gai parecen bailar en la entrada y Kakashi casi espera poder golpearlo en la cara y estropear sus dientes.

Los dedos raspan la madera de nuevo, como garras, y casi puede imaginar su rostro afligido pidiéndole algún desafío o intentando convencerlo de salir.

Se pone de pie de un salto, la palabras hormigueando ya en su lengua, agrias y ácidas, enfadadas, porque Gai todavía parecía un perro tonto y pequeño corriendo detrás de él a pesar de que se suponía que eran dos hombres.

Pero Kakashi sabe que sigue siendo un niño por dentro, lo hace pensar en las veces que el maestro lo regañó en la academia y lo llamó tonto, porque Gai solo había sido un puñado de lágrimas y mocos antes de que diera ese golpe repentino en su fuerza y su cuerpo, que básicamente lo volvió una versión similar, una que ahora estaba llena de pelos y sudor.

Sus dedos se tambalean en la puerta, todavía inestables, y apenas gira un poco el picaporte porque se da cuenta algo tarde de que no tiene fuerza para hacer nada y sus pies tiemblan sobre el piso como si fuera a caer cuando se hunde en la alfombra.

Afuera está Gai, con una expresión un poco diferente a la que esperaba, con el rostro parcialmente iluminado y una sonrisa que parecía genuina a pesar de que se tambaleaba en indecisión.

Kakashi rodó en su sitio y miró las manos de Gai, al pequeño cuadrado envuelto en papel brillante y la caja de comida en un envase transparente de plástico.

Pestañea y le cuesta trabajo mantener el ojo bueno abierto, pasando sobre el mareo y la extrañeza antes de volver la mirada a Gai, escuchando a lo lejos que el pájaro había vuelto a su ventana.

— Kakashi... — Gai comienza, pero no lo escucha, empuja la puerta de regreso, arrepentido, pero Gai ya tiene la mano en el borde, y su mano es grande y áspera y empuja de regreso el cuerpo de Kakashi que se tambalea y lo hace retroceder.

Mirarlo despierta todos los recuerdos de Kakashi. Cualquiera que todavía tenga atorado y lidiando en su intento por ignorarlo y olvidarlo todo.

Gai entra en su departamento como si hubiera sido invitado, y deja la caja brillante sobre la mesa pequeña antes de destapar el plato rectangular que llevaba encima.

— ¿Qué quieres? — es casi un ladrido, sus palabras se aprietan alrededor de su garganta y luego intenta sostenerse pero lo único que hay para mantener su equilibrio es la mano de Gai, que se siente mucho más fuerte que la suya, callosa, demasiado diferente a las manos muertas de Rin y a sus propios dedos pálidos.

— Kakashi… ¿estás bien? — odia el tono de su voz, la preocupación grabada que lidiaba casi con la misma fuerza con una emoción desagradable.

Gai había sido siempre de ese modo, lo suficientemente tonto para pensar que todo estaría bien, que Kakashi estaría bien y que no tenía nada de que sentir culpa. Pero probablemente Gai no entendía sus propios pensamientos. Lo odiaba un poco por creer que las cosas podrían ser así.

— ¿A qué viniste? — Kakashi se aparta, jugando con sus pasos como un ebrio antes de sentir el frío de la distancia, porque la piel de Gai se sintió agradable, como algo cálido y vivo, algo diferente al agua fría que todavía no borraba la sangre batida de sus dedos.

Gai endereza la espalda con la distancia y luego se vuelve lentamente hacia la mesa, donde Kakashi finalmente nota un pastel.

— ¿Qué es esto? — la visión se le nubla un poco, lo hace pensar en que podría quedarse ciego en poco tiempo, o en que está atrapado en alguna alucinación extraña.

Quiso apartar a Gai de nuevo, pero se quedó de pie mirando el pastel mientras intentaba darle forma a algo de lo que sucedía, todavía pensando en la forma en la que un cadáver perdía lentamente el calor.

Gai solo se movió nervioso, sus pies bailaron como entonces y esa sonrisa extraña con la que lo había saludado volvió a su rostro ates de que sus manos rasparan el ángulo de la mesa de Kakashi, como si también tuviera que sostenerse a algo.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi.

Las palabras de Gai saben a humo. El humo que quemó a Rin y el ruido de gritos y rocas que mató a Obito.

Kakashi se sostiene el estómago, de pronto sintiéndose enfermo.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo podía venir aquí y decir algo como eso?

La cabeza le dio una vuelta y sus ojos miraron a los lados como si alguien pudiera darle una explicación mejor.

Para ser alguien que se preocupaba por los demás, Gai estaba siendo estúpido y totalmente irracional considerando que Kakashi había estado sintiéndose culpable y sufriendo, y lo último que necesitaba es que alguien dijera algo como eso, que le dieran pastel y regalos cuando había dejado morir a Rin, cuando podía seguir cumpliendo años y ella no.

Kakashi retrocede un poco más, tomando de nuevo el aire con los dedos antes de sentir el brazo de Gai como un apoyo a su lado derecho.

Empujó, quiso empujarlo lejos, pero Gai estaba siendo fuerte y él estaba ahora hundido hasta el brazo como en ese momento.

Ella había sido tan joven, y casi parecía demasiado injusto y egoísta que él siguiera creciendo. No lo merecía. Y no importaba nada de eso tampoco, porque quizá debería estar muerto.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — su puño se aprieta en el brazo de Gai que lo sostiene, y las medias lunas de sus uñas se marcan sobre la tela y su piel — No te pedí esto.

Da otro paso, al mismo tiempo sus piernas ceden y sus dedos cavan más profundo en la piel de Gai para no caer.

Es ridículo, ni siquiera había pensado en su cumpleaños y no sabía que día era, así como tampoco sabía cuántos años estaba cumpliendo, ¿Trece? ¿Catorce? No importaba en realidad, porque ese número le recordaría lo jóvenes que se habían ido otros, así que solo se enfocó en la idea, porque no no había esperado que a Gai se le ocurriera esa tontería, aunque de alguna manera debió saberlo.

El pastel lo hace pensar en sus compañeros, en las manos de Rin cuando sostuvo su regalo el año pasado y en la forma en la que Obito cantaba muy alto su canción de cumpleaños. Aquel día también estuvo Gai. Pero Gai nunca comprendió nada al respecto. Siempre fue intenso, y extraño, y ahora esto…

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? — mueve las manos para sujetar un pedazo de su traje y recupera la compostura para moverse sin su ayuda algunos pasos.

— No, Kakashi, yo solo… — Kakashi no lo escucha, en cambio avanza con su cuerpo endeble a la mesa y arranca la caja de regalo de la superficie, clavándole las uñas

— Después de lo que ha pasado, ¿cómo te atreves a…?

— Creo que ellos estarían felices de que puedas recordar tu nacimiento y sonreír por eso — Gai interrumpe, con las manos rígidas, antes de bajar la mirada por el suelo de la habitación — Sé que no será lo mismo a cuando estaban ellos, pero de todos modos, es un día importante, no deberías…

— ¡Cállate! — grita, estallando, y luego lanza el regalo al bote de basura, fallando absolutamente porque la caja era grande y sus brazos no tenían fuerza para hacer un movimiento adecuado.

Se tambalea, vuelve a ceder, y de nuevo Gai está ahí para cargar con la pasta blanda que es su cuerpo.

Esta vez lo empuja, no con fuerza suficiente pero Gai tiene la delicadeza de apartarse luego de que Kakashi clava los dedos en la firmeza de su pecho, un pecho completo.

— ¡Vete! — pide, entre una exigencia y algo que no quiere reconocer como ruego.

Gai se pone rígido, y se ve raro y patético y Kakashi quiere golpearlo, desquitarse hasta que sus manos sangren, y lo odia también porque casi está seguro de que Gai dejaría que lo haga si eso lo tranquilizaba, porque Gai era esa cosa extraña que todavía corría detrás de él.

— Incluso si no lo crees así — Gai mantiene sus pies firmes en el piso, y está frunciendo las cejas de ese modo en el que se ve mucho más inocente y también mucho más joven, como un niño — Yo estoy feliz de que no te hayas ido. De que estés aquí hoy. De que puedas seguir creciendo y viviendo, rival.

Kakashi negó. ¿Qué sabía él sobre las cosas que eran correctas? ¿Qué diría Gai si hubiera sido él quien hubiera visto morir a sus amigos? ¿Cómo se sentiría si alguien siguiera ahí, apremiándolo como si lo mereciera, esperando todo ese tiempo sin rendirse?

Su cumpleaños era una pequeñez absurda, así como lo era el hecho de que Gai lo valorara, de que fuera importante de alguna manera retorcida para él. 

— Vete — vuelve a gruñir, y esta vez Gai arrastra los pies lentamente hacia afuera.

Al fondo, el cabello de Rin brilla en el sol, con el anaranjado de las velas, se mueve con la risa de Obito, en la sala de su casa cuando su padre colocaba el pastel y le daba una rebanada grande.

Kakashi quiere tirar el pastel de Gai a la basura, pero cuando se recarga en la mesa y huele el tono dulce de frutas es demasiado para soportar, y él es demasiado patético como para evitar clavar las manos en la superficie y comenzar a comer a puños el pan y el merengue.

Solloza contra las mordidas, y vagamente se pregunta si Gai sabía que la vainilla era su preferida.

Sorbe por la nariz y su máscara colgando inútilmente en su garganta le sirve como servilleta para arrancarse los mocos y el chantillí de la cara.

El suelo está ahora lleno de migajas de pastel, y sus manos sucias tiemblan a sus costados cuando se arrastra hasta el bote de basura, donde comienza a desenvolver la caja y arranca el papel brillante y azul con desesperación.

Adentro hay un enredón verde con formas de pequeñas armas en él.

Kakashi lo sostiene, sus dedos se limpian de los residuos de pastel en la tela y luego mete las manos, cautivado por su calidez.

Con los pies arrastrando en el piso regresa a la cama y se envuelve con la nueva manta hasta la cabeza.

Todavía huele a Gai, y su boca todavía sabía a crema.

El esperaba que alguna de las dos cosas disipara el olor de la sangre, que limpiara el olor a humo y tierra, que lo hiciera olvidar las manos de Rin, la voz de Obito, la sonrisa de su padre y el pequeño nudo en su garganta que parecía apretado, asfixiándolo.

El pequeño pájaro regresa después de unos momentos y lo hace pensar en las cosas crueles que había dicho a Gai, en el hecho de que había venido aquí a festejar su cumpleaños incluso cuando sabía todas las cosas que había hecho, incluso cuando debería detestarlo o despreciarlo. Pero lo había mirado con un sentimiento tan vasto…

Sin embargo, para cuando Kakashi lo pensó, Gai sin duda ya estaba muy lejos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve muchos problemas con este capítulo, en retrospectiva, el resto en realidad pueden ser mucho mejores a este, porque quizá me perdí demasiado y no sabía si incluirlo porque me pareció realmente malo (y a pesar de ser el segundo, fue el último que escribí) pero bueno, creo que era una etapa importante, así que aquí está.

Era un lugar en las afueras de la aldea, oscuro y miserable, con las sillas altas ordenadas alrededor de la barra y la luz tan baja que apenas alcanzaba a mirar sus manos en la superficie de la mesa.

Sus labios tiemblan debajo de la humedad de su máscara, sucia por el alcohol, y de alguna manera logra levantar la cabeza cuando las voces vuelven a sonar alrededor de él, bulliciosas y alegres, demasiado contrastantes con el gris habitual del lugar.

No estaba seguro de porqué Gai había elegido ese lugar para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Había estado entrenando con él una semana antes, y en ese tiempo Gai había hecho algunas preguntas mal disimuladas sobre cosas que le podrían gustar.

Kakashi había asumido entonces que Gai haría su típica fiesta sorpresa para él, una tortura anual llena de felicitaciones incómodas y sonrisas forzadas donde Kakashi recibía abrazos de gente que no le agradaba y terminaba excluido en un rincón comiendo pastel hasta que todos se iban.

Lo había estado soportando bien el último par de años; la persecución de Gai y los encuentros raros con sus ex compañeros de la academia; el pastel, los regalos y la sorpresa que lo impresionaba un poco menos cada vez.

Cada año Kakashi era arrastrado por Gai de esa manera, se colocaba un gorro ridículo en la cabeza y guardaba silencio mientras partían el pastel y los globos de colores se desprendían del techo, lo que generalmente lo hacía pensar en sus misiones recientes en ANBU y afortunadamente eso lo distraía de la vergonzosa canción de cumpleaños que entonaban para él.

Entonces Kakashi no se sentía _realmente_ ansioso por terminar en la diminuta cocina de Gai comiendo pastel remojado y soplando un _gran_ número de velas como si fuera un niño. Sin embargo, cuando Gai lo llevó a ese bar extraño y no a su departamento adornado con carteles enormes y papel brillante, Kakashi sintió una especie de muda decepción creciendo en alguna parte desconocida de su cuerpo.

Durante muchos años le había dicho a Gai recurrentemente que ya no eran niños y había esperado que finalmente entendiera la señal. _Déjame en paz. No quiero nada de esto._ Pero Gai era _Gai_ , y Kakashi no había esperado realmente que se rindiera al respecto porque simplemente Gai no lo dejará en paz. 

Entonces se había levantado esa mañana y se había preguntado qué clase de pastel había comprado Gai y cuántos de sus colegas faltarían esta vez a su “ _fiesta_ ” por considerarla lo suficientemente incómoda y ridícula para su edad.

Sin embargo, ahora estaban en un bar _horrible_ llenos hasta la cabeza de un alcohol barato, con los oídos demasiado heridos por la música alta e inentendible y los gritos aleatorios del resto de los ebrios a su alrededor.

Kakashi suspira contra el hedor del lugar y bebe otro trago grande, sintiendo la espuma pegándose en su máscara como un filtro que le llena del sabor agrio de su propio sudor.

Asuma y Kurenai están sentados del otro de la barra, susurrándose al oído y riendo de cosas que él probablemente no podría entender. Ebisu y Genma están más lejos, hace un buen rato que arrastraron su silla hasta otra mesa y ahora están riendo abiertamente sobre algo, con las manos puestas en un par de botellas, lo que le dice a Kakashi que esa podría ser la verdadera razón por la que estén ahí para empezar.

Aprieta los pies contra la base del banco cuando siente un pequeño escozor subiendo por su espalda. La sensación en ese bar de alguna manera es demasiado fría, no se parece en nada a las velas de su pastel que casi le queman el cabello y al calor que siempre hacía en el departamento de Gai.

Kakashi no puede pensar en que realmente sea su cumpleaños, no de esa manera, y se encuentra unos momentos extrañando la vieja rutina, porque estar en ese lugar lo hacía sentir ajeno, como si no pudiera ser _oficialmente_ su cumpleaños hasta que no terminara medio asfixiado en un abrazo sudoroso de Gai.

Siente un pequeño golpe en el brazo cuando la canción cambia al fondo y las luces de las lámparas parpadean sobre su cabeza.

— Kakashi, ¿cómo estás? — la voz de Gai supera a la música, pero se escucha empañada y entorpecida por el alcohol.

Se encoge de hombros y Gai se sienta a su lado lentamente, arrastrando el taburete hasta que el plástico choca contra su asiento y tiene que clavar las uñas en la mesa para no caer.

Debe haber estado en el baño porque las manos de Gai son frías cuando lo toca en la muñeca. Es desagradable, Gai tiene que ser cálido e hirviente siempre, y que incluso ahora ni siquiera pueda ser de esa manera lo hace sentir aún más enojado con la situación.

— ¿Quieres beber algo más? — le dice Gai en un tono adormilado, con los labios un poco rojos por los colorantes de las bebidas especiales que pidió.

Le da una suave negativa antes de volver sus ojos a sus compañeros, que ya están hablando con otras personas y que también siguen bebiendo sin considerar absolutamente nada más.

— Ah, ese Genma, se está aprovechando de mi billetera — Gai suspira como un viejo perro, con ese tono de voz gruesa que estaba adquiriendo lentamente, mucho más avanzado que cualquiera de sus compañeros en ese sentido.

Kakashi apenas da un vistazo a Genma, a la botella nueva que está pidiendo al camarero y a la mujer algunos lugares delante de él que la está guiñando un ojo.

Su intención es tan obvia que Kakashi se siente un poco más molesto. Claramente se estaba aprovechando de Gai, y claramente estaba invitando a esa mujer con su dinero, el cual estaba pagando todas las bebidas porque se suponía que esa era una fiesta para él.

— Bueno, no puedo decir nada, es su manera de demostrar su espíritu juvenil — las palabras de Gai suenan altas y amontonadas, y sus dedos barren la mesa antes de apretar la botella de alcohol.

Kakashi suspira otra vez ante la escena, hundiendo los hombros —. ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Gai?

Gai lo mira a través de la luz tenue, arqueando una ceja, y sus manos se tambalean en el aire antes de abandonar la botella en una esquina.

— Porque es tu cumpleaños, rival, y como tu rival eterno tengo que festejar el nacimiento de mi hombre del destino — el discurso de Gai es _raro,_ como muchas declaraciones peculiares e inapropiadas de su amigo, pero con todo eso no era la respuesta que Kakashi estaba buscando de él.

— Me refiero a esto — endereza la espalda, y por unos momentos su asiento vuelve a chocar con el de Gai — ¿Por qué hiciste esto _aquí_?

Es imposible disimular su disgusto ahora, pero el rostro de Gai no cambia, ni siquiera hay una leve señal de entendimiento antes de que sus dedos vuelvan a pescar el vaso delante de él. 

— Te gusta esto, ¿no? — Gai habla entrecortado, sin duda entorpecido por el alcohol en su sangre que de algún modo lo hace parecer más abierto de lo normal — Escuché que visitas a menudo estos lugares con tus compañeros de equipo de ANBU, ¡así que pensé que podrías estar un poco más animado aquí, rival!

Puede sentir la alegría de Gai en su sonrisa, una alegría ansiosa, como si estuviera desesperado porque Kakashi diga que era verdad, que se sentía cómodo en esos lugares y que estaba feliz de que estuvieran ahí ahora.

Excepto que no era verdad.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso, Gai? — Kakashi siente su propio aliento chocando en su máscara como una nube incómoda contra su nariz antes de acercarse un poco más.

— Porque siempre dices que somos muy grandes para mis fiestas — dice, y su voz está empapada de pena — Así que creí que a esto te referías con que éramos mayores, ¡y quería que pudieras ser feliz! — casi grita — Además, lo haces con tus colegas de ANBU y yo creí… que quizá así podría alcanzarte un poco…

Kakashi frunce las cejas y agacha la cabeza, mirando sus pies colgando del taburete sobre las líneas del piso.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Gai duelen. Lo había visto intentando sacarlo de ANBU, y también había tenido una discusión con él porque Kakashi quería evitar que Gai se uniera a raíz y lo siguiera a la tumba.

Le duelen las manos repentinamente cuando la compresión lo golpea. Él había estado bebiendo con los otros miembros de su escuadrón. Fue un cretino de esa manera, ebrio y fuera de sí, paseándose en los bares mientras veía a los otros ebrios jugar con la mente de los civiles y los jóvenes, y Kakashi ni siquiera pensó si estaba bien, porque eso era ANBU, y porque nadie en ANBU tenía sentimientos ni debería importarles tenerlos.

Entonces entiende su desagrado, entiende que no le gusta ese lugar porque esos lugares eran del miembro de ANBU, del cazador sin nombre, del asesino que no era nadie y no podía ser nadie.

Y su cumpleaños es el único día donde Kakashi es Kakashi y no un soldado adoctrinado para matar. El día donde deja la máscara, donde se relaja y se ríe, donde se sienta en una mesa acogedora en un departamento pequeño mientras parece un poco alegre de ser él y comer pastel.

— Gai — desliza su silla otra vez, y sus ojos encuentran las pupilas negras y dilatadas de sus pequeños ojos — Creo que no hay nada que me guste más que tus fiestas.

La expresión de Gai cambia repentinamente, como un enorme salto, y su rostro parece alcanzar una iluminación mucho más agradable e intensa que las lámparas de aquel sucio lugar.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — gimotea, casi llorando, y Kakashi palmea amistosamente su hombro antes de reír.

— Lo digo en serio, Gai, odio este lugar — la seguridad en su voz es real, lo que hace que su enfado se sienta seguro —Así que quizá el siguiente año podrías…

— ¡Podemos ir a mi departamento ahora! Tengo el pastel guardado en el refrigerador — esta vez Gai salta, empujando la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

Kakashi pestañea, y luego gira los ojos buscando al resto de sus compañeros pero ya ninguno de ellos está a la vista, lo que en cierto modo parece un alivio.

— ¿Y también tienes gelatina? — Kakashi murmura a mitad de una risa, levantando sus cosas también.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, mi querido rival! — Gai atrapa su mochila en su hombro, comenzando a buscar con qué pagar — Y también tengo tu regalo, ¡ah, podríamos usar unos lindos gorros que compré!

Kakashi desearía haber empezado por ahí, haber podido estar a tiempo de demostrarle a Gai que estaba de acuerdo con eso, y también de haberse evitado esa estancia en ese lugar.

Gai paga apresuradamente en la caja, y luego ambos salen a las calles del pueblo bajo un cielo iluminado por las estrellas lejanas.

A mitad del camino se decide un desafío para ver quién puede comer más pastel, y cuando Gai es el único que le canta aquella canción de cumpleaños medio ebrio ya han alcanzado la madrugada y Kakashi casi quiere decirle que su cumpleaños se acabó hace un par de horas, pero no tiene el valor.

Se queda con esa sensación de hundimiento en el estómago cuando sopla las velas.

Y después de mucho tiempo, él pide un deseo.

Si las cosas seguían así, y si de alguna manera vivía más años, esperaba que pudiera seguir teniendo esas reuniones con Gai, sin que nada cambiara entre ellos.

Y si algo cambiaba, él esperaba que algún día en algún cumpleaños, pudiera tener más de Gai.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi movió los pies debajo de la mesa y miró a Gai con los ojos angostos, todavía esperando que fuera una broma.

Por supuesto, él sabía que no lo era. Gai no solía bromear. No a menudo, al menos, mucho menos en su cumpleaños y definitivamente no con algo como eso.

Así que Kakashi se queda quieto cuando Gai empuja al frente su regalo en la mesa e infla el pecho con ese pequeño orgullo brillando desde algún lugar.

Kakashi quiso reírse, sus labios bailaron en su rostro y luego sus manos arañaron suavemente la superficie de la mesa sin saber qué decir.

Tal vez un _gracias_ estaría bien, solo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros mientras fingía que estaba feliz por ello y luego solo esperaba a que Gai se marchara para _deshacerse_ de su regalo, excepto que no puede evitar levantar las cejas y mirar a la mesa con un dejo cretino de hilaridad.

— ¿Qué se supone que es? — no pudo evitar el pequeño rastro de burla en su voz, tenue, pero todavía lo suficientemente amable para pasar desapercibido a oídos de Gai.

— ¡Tu regalo de cumpleaños, rival! — la voz de Gai es fuerte y emocionada, y sus ojos todavía parecen salpicar felicidad.

Kakashi mira el pequeño obsequio y lo observa detenidamente entre sus manos. Es una planta, verde y diminuta, floreciendo en una maceta marrón con hojas pequeñas colgando a sus lados y un brillo aterciopelado en su tallo delgado y tierno.

Casi siente lástima por la pequeña cosa, porque Kakashi podría olvidarla en unos días, o en un par de horas desde ahí, y luego tendría que lidiar con la maceta seca en su ventana, o con el hecho de que tal vez Gai la buscaría por algún lugar y Kakashi la tendría que reemplazar por una rama falsa.

Suspiró, mirando la planta, preguntándose qué clase de cosa estaría pensando Gai cuando se paró delante de ella y pensó que era un buen regalo para darle precisamente a _él_.

De todos modos, no era el peor de todos los regalos que le había dado Gai. Todos esos trajes verdes feos, las pesas, los libros de cocina y los calentadores naranjas. Quizá una planta era lo mejor que le había dado en todos esos años, y aun así, de alguna manera lo hizo negar y suspirar.

— Esta planta es un símbolo de ti — los ojos de Gai miran la pequeña pieza con alegría, como si estuviera viendo algo diferente a lo que veía Kakashi, algo inusual, y no a una pequeña ramita con un par de hojas dispersas pegadas a un tallo.

— Mnh, ¿sí? — Kakashi la balancea, y luego piensa que la maceta es demasiado grande para un pequeño rabo que lucía más como un pasto — ¿Por qué?

No le interesa realmente, solo espera que Gai termine con eso y los dos puedan salir a otro lugar, donde esperaba que pudiera aprovecharse del hecho de que era su cumpleaños para que Gai pagara su cena. Y tal vez también lo chantajearía para que le comprara un pastel (aunque sabía que Gai le compraría uno de todas maneras) y luego fingir un poco de inocencia antes de que Gai lo arrastrara a su anual fiesta sorpresa.

— ¡Porque representa el florecimiento y la juventud! — Kakashi rueda los ojos y asiente. Bien, más cosas sobre juventud y discursos inentendibles. Parecía suficiente para él.

— Oh, sí, es muy lindo detalle, Gai, gracias por...

— ¡Todavía no termino, rival!

Gai se inclina y sus ojos saltan un momento de la pequeña maceta a Kakashi, como si hubiera un punto de comparación y le hubieran crecido hojas diminutas en la nariz.

— Esta planta representa nuestra amistad, y también lo mucho que ha florecido — Gai levanta el puño al aire, y Kakashi ya espera las lágrimas dramáticas sobre atardeceres inexistentes, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para recibir una rebanada de pastel.

Gai baja el brazo lentamente, y a diferencia de lo que esperaba Kakashi, en su rostro solo parece haber un hueco de extraña gravedad.

— Cuando cumpliste once, fui a tu casa a verte, ¿recuerdas? — Kakashi se balancea.

Apenas recuerda algo de su infancia, además de los días en soledad y sus intentos de evitar a Gai cada vez que cumplía años, lo que había sido un poco difícil hasta hace poco, y ahora que se estaba cumpliendo veintiséis estaba en ese estado donde parecía más sencillo relajarse y dejarse arrastrar.

— Mmnh, si refrescas mi memoria...

— ¡Llevé uno de mis varoniles atuendos como un regalo para ti! — los dedos de Gai se mueven, y luego se detiene en el borde de la maceta — Me dijiste que me fuera y quemaste mi regalo — Kakashi vacila, sintiendo el leve cambio en la voz de Gai — Y luego me arrojaste semillas en la cara hasta que dejé tu patio.

Oh, sí, lo recordaba ahora. Había estado juntando esas pequeñas vainas en el jardín por ociosidad y luego había vaciado la canasta en la cara de Gai. Fue casi divertido, corrieron por todo el patio, una de las últimas cosas que hizo antes de vender la casa donde vivió con su papá.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver, Gai? — Kakashi dio una vuelta, mirando de reojo el reloj.

— Estuve sembrando esas semillas — Gai suspira y levanta el pecho — Una por cada año, y ninguna floreció... ¡Hasta hoy!

Kakashi pestañea ante sus palabras, había visto a Gai juntar las pequeñas bolitas en el frente de su casa y lo había echado de ahí.

Se rió suavemente y negó. Era una broma, ¿no? Porque eso había sido hacía muchos años, casi quince, y si Gai estaba hablando en serio...

— Era la última que me quedaba, Kakashi — la mano de Gai vacila, solo un momento antes de pasar el dorso de sus dedos por el diminuto brote ante él.

— ¿Conservaste esas semillas por todos estos años? — Kakashi frunce, inclinándose sobre la maceta para mirar — ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque me las diste tú! — la sonrisa de Gai se vuelve amplia y brillante, y sus ojos parecen llenarse de todas esas cosas _raras_ otra vez — ¡Esa vez fue la primera vez que me diste algo! — Kakashi parpadea, porque recuerda habérselas _arrojado_ , lo que parecía un poco _muy_ diferente a dar —Así que las guardé, y esperé a que florecieran para poder obsequiártela... ¡Y finalmente lo hizo, Kakashi! ¡Debe ser una señal de que nuestra amistad también floreció!

Gai mira la planta con amor y esperanza, y de pronto el pequeño _pasto_ verde ya no luce tan simple y de alguna manera parece brillar.

— Gai... — Kakashi susurra, tratando de ignorar el suave nudo en su garganta y el temblor en su voz.

Es casi demasiado duro imaginar a Gai plantando esas semillas por todos esos años, solo para dárselo a él. Era demasiado trabajo incluso para tratarse de Gai, no parecía valer la pena. No tenía sentido. No si era para un descuidado como él.

— Es un gran detalle, pero, yo... — suspira, mirando las hojas membranosas con un dejo de miedo, porque ahora parecían demasiado frágiles y también demasiado valiosas — Creo que deberías quedártela.

Los ojos de Gai se agrandan, y luego su sonrisa parece vacilar sobre su rostro en un pequeño frunce de horror.

— No creo que pueda cuidarla, Gai, yo... soy pésimo para esto y estuviste tanto tiempo intentándolo que... creo que no quiero que muera.

— ¡Pero es para ti, Kakashi! Te pertenecen, yo solo sembré las semillas.

— ¡Por quince años, Gai! — Kakashi niega y vuelve su vista a la planta, vacilante, con miedo de que su aliento lo fuera a destruir — Y dijiste que era la última semilla, si se seca...

— ¡Entonces vendré a verla! — las manos de Gai volvieron a la mesa — Pasaré a tu departamento todos los días para cuidarla y regarla, así no te tienes que preocupar por ella, ¿qué dices? ¡Es parte de mi regalo para ti!

La sonrisa de Gai se recuperó, como siempre, y Kakashi casi quiso protestar porque eso solo significaba más trabajo innecesario para Gai, considerando que podría llevarse la planta a su propio departamento.

Pero Kakashi volvió a ver al niño de antes, recogiendo las semillas en su entrada, y seguramente para entonces ya pensaba en sembrarla para dársela a él.

Luego de tanto esfuerzo, y de haber dado frutos, era estúpido y cruel rechazarlo. Se había esforzado tanto.

— Bien — Gai palmeó en el aire y dio una pequeña vuelta antes de mirar con anhelo el pequeño brote.

— ¡Crecerá grande y fuerte, Kakashi, lo prometo, te encantará! — la emoción en Gai parece contagiosa unos segundos, lo suficiente para que Kakashi se permita imaginar también.

— Eso espero... — sus ojos tiemblan, porque está siendo sincero al respecto, considerando la idea de vivir con una planta en casa, viva y verde, algo que podría esperarlo todos los días, alegrando su hogar, porque Gai había dicho que Kakashi era un hombre arcaico que solía vivir en lugares austeros y solitarios, lo que había sido verdad — En ese caso, debería ponerle un nombre, ¿no?

— ¡Buena idea! — Gai da otra vuelta, como un niño, y luego junta sus brazos sobre la maceta.

Kakashi se acaricia el mentón un momento, pensando, mientras rebusca en su bolsillo por un plumón y mira suavemente a Gai.

Él no lo dice, pero de alguna manera pensar en que Gai lo había cuidado por tanto tiempo para él, y que ahora incluso al dársela lo seguiría haciendo, lo hizo pensar en el pequeño pasto como una pieza que pertenecía a los dos. Un hijo de los dos.

Sonríe apenas, avergonzado por sus pensamientos, y luego finalmente garabatea un nombre en el filo de la diminuta maceta.

— ¿Mr. Ukki? — Gai sonríe, emocionado — ¡Suena genial!

Kakashi se ríe y asiente, mirando el pequeño y delicado _pasto_.

Gai se inclina otra vez y lo mira, muy de cerca, y Kakashi piensa que quizá Gai tiene razón. Esa planta debía ser alguna especie de señal, como una última oportunidad a algo que podía crecer y hacerse fuerte, y que era cálido, extremadamente bello y delicado.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi — el tono de Gai es bajo, cercano, y apenas es consciente de que ha abierto los brazos para recibir su abrazo.

— Gracias, Gai.

Incluso si no lo ve, Kakashi puede oír su sonrisa de dientes brillantes y el gesto lo hace sentir algunas cosquillas en el pecho, como mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

Kakashi sonríe de nuevo y mira por sobre su hombro la pequeña planta, de pronto lleno de deseos de cuidarla también, los dos juntos, de que creciera y se hiciera grande, y quizá cuando diera frutos, ellos lo harían también.


	4. Chapter 4

Gai todavía tiene la delicadeza de intentarlo.

Lo ha hecho por años, en cada cumpleaños, incluso ahora, que se mueve en una silla de ruedas y parece que ya no hace falta en absoluto, él lo hará.

Kakashi quiere reírse con genuina ternura al respecto. _Somos viejos,_ quiere decirle, _y lo sé_ , pero no se atreve a romper su dulce intención.

Así que Kakashi pretende que no se da cuenta como lo ha hecho desde que cumplió los veintitrés. Él finge que no ha notado los globos y las serpentinas en el cajón de la cocina, que no vio a Shizune comprar el pastel y que no ha encontrado el regalo de Gai que está escondido en el ropero de su habitación.

Han pasado más de veinticinco años desde la primera vez que Gai planeó su primera fiesta sorpresa y desde entonces Gai se desgasta desde un mes antes planeándolo todo.

La primera vez fue una sorpresa real. Él fue arrastrado por Gai a su pequeña casa en las afueras de la aldea y todos sus compañeros de la academia estaban ahí para celebrarlo, tan repentino que no pudo escapar.

Fue el primer cumpleaños sin su padre. Gai puso el pastel al centro, Obito cantó muy alto y Rin adornó toda la habitación con flores.

Fue la primera vez que sonrió desde que Sakumo se fue.

Y había esperado que Gai se rindiera en algún momento después de ese año, aún más después de que su equipo se fue y él se quedó furioso y triste en su departamento, alejando constantemente a Gai.

Por supuesto, Gai no se rindió, y cada año tocó la puerta de Kakashi a la misma hora y con la misma fuerza.

La gente, sin embargo, cambió discretamente a su alrededor.

Hubo años donde fueron muchos, otros donde eran tan pocos que se sintió miserable. Días en los que al reunirse frente al pastel tenía que contar cuantos habían muerto desde una fecha a otra hasta que el número igualó la pequeña flama de las velas.

Rin, Obito, Minato, Hayate, Asuma... rostros desapareciendo hasta que se preguntó en qué momento simplemente entraría un día en su cumpleaños y estaría completamente solo otra vez.

Pero habían permanecido juntos, casi desde el principio, creciendo, retándose, alentándose, desafiándose, hasta que su vida se volvió una carrera donde se empujaban mutuamente al frente, solo mejorando con el tiempo, para el otro y para sí mismos. Él sabía bien que si no hubiera sido por Gai nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Así que sonríe y aparta los ojos cuando Gai empuja un trozo de papel brillante debajo de la mesa. Está bien así. Es mejor así. _Siempre_ ha sido así.

Niega un poco con los recuerdos vagos de su necedad y resentimiento. Veces donde escapó a un bar hasta enfermarse, hasta que terminaba tirado en algún lado y Gai aparecía para llevárselo.

Él se rió en su cara, con su aliento borracho, totalmente fuera de sí mismo mientras Gai lidiaba con él en un brazo. Había estado tan preocupado por él que Kakashi sintió culpa y vergüenza por mucho tiempo, e incluso entonces Gai todavía lo cuidó y llevó pastel.

"¿Cuántos vinieron esta vez?" Su pregunta fue cruel, chocó contra las paredes de su habitación oscura y Gai arrugó la frente, porque se suponía que la fiesta era una sorpresa para Kakashi, porque se suponía que debieron haber estado festejando en su departamento su cumpleaños número veintidós y no que Kakashi solo escapara a ponerse borracho y lamentarse en un bar.

"Yo estoy aquí" Dijo Gai y él negó, porque entonces sus palabras no tenían sentido.

Levanta la mirada cuando Gai se mueve en la habitación y sus neumáticos hacen vibrar suavemente el piso de madera.

— ¿Crees que podrías salir temprano hoy? — la pregunta de Gai le provoca un cosquilleo, porque él ya ha cancelado todo en la oficina Hokage para poder estar con él.

— Supongo que podría — guiña un ojo, el de la cicatriz, y ríe bajito cuando los ojos de Gai brillan en una noble emoción.

Se acerca a la mesa cuando el plato humea y Gai aproxima los palillos. Como cada lunes por la mañana, tocaba comer en el departamento de Gai.

Sacude un poco la cabeza para concentrarse mientras se baja la máscara, porque una parte de él quería preguntar si el pastel era de vainilla, o si hacía falta algo porque saldría al parque a perder el tiempo un rato mientras Gai preparaba todo y quizá podría llevar las cosas que necesitara. Tal vez así Gai no tendría que lidiar con compras apresuradas temprano, considerando que cada vez parecía un poco más difícil arrastrar la silla de ruedas por ahí.

No fue hace mucho tiempo que había estado gruñendo con la amabilidad de Gai. Había estado llorando toda su vida como un condenado, odiándose, lamentándose y castigándose porque pensó que se lo merecía.

Por supuesto, esa tristeza no era realmente una excusa para lo mal que trató a todos, aunque fue especialmente cruel con Gai, lo fue por su manera de ser, por la manera en la que intentó empujarlo al frente en algún lugar que él temía.

Pero ese hombre se mantuvo con él. Fue lo único constante, la única cosa que no había cambiado con los años, el único que no había parecido molesto por cómo era, que cada año intentaba hacerlo reír porque Gai había dicho que Kakashi necesitaba eso, y que él ansiaba honestamente darle un momento especial. Dijo que su nacimiento era algo especial.

Ahora es un rollo muy largo de fotografías mentales del rostro de Gai delante de los pasteles brillantes y el charco anaranjado de las velas.

Si era honesto, ahora no podía imaginarse un cumpleaños sin él. Sin ese confeti, sin el pastel y los globos, sin su nerviosismo desde días antes que lo volvía tan obvio y lo hacía sonreír.

Kakashi estaba feliz de que Gai no se hubiera rendido. Con la fiesta, con la sorpresa, con _él._

En realidad, por muchos años había tenido miedo que un día esas reuniones solo se volvieran heridas. Que miraría atrás y pensaría que Gai fue injusto. Que lo hizo acordarse de su cumpleaños y esperarlo con ansias solo para que en algún momento muriera y lo abandonara con una fecha vacía en el calendario que odiaría y que quizá esta vez no podría seguir.

Gai había estado colgando en un hilo todo ese tiempo que Kakashi estuvo seguro de que se rompería, y tuvo mucho miedo de relajarse y disfrutar.

No sólo el cumpleaños, sino cada día, porque cada día era un día que podría volverse algo que no hubiera querido tener que perder.

Era lindo imaginar eso. Tener a alguien a quien amar que te amara también. Una idea que no se había permitido, que había considerado bastante tarde porque el mundo en el que nacieron no estaba listo para ellos. Para ninguno de ellos.

Estaban esperando entonces un mundo donde pudieran estar juntos. Un mundo que no creyó real porque el mundo real te quitaba todo lo que tenías. Porque era injusto. Y también era cruel.

En un momento había parecido que la mejor opción era renunciar a soñar. Pero trabajar en cambiar el mundo es lo que había dado resultados. Habían peleado por el mundo que tenían ahora, y después de tanto tiempo quizá por primera vez parecía que no tenían que seguir corriendo a otro lugar.

— Kakashi — la voz de Gai es alta, los años no le han quitado nada, y él ladea el rostro suavemente para escuchar el timbre melodioso de su voz — He estado pensando en lo mucho que hemos crecido.

Las manos de Gai bajan, y sus largos dedos pican la mesa con el tono veloz de un colibrí.

— Me hace feliz que estemos aquí y ahora — Kakashi asiente. Él sabe que los cumpleaños ponen sensible a Gai, porque ninguno de los dos se había imaginado que llegarían al ahora. Han vivido por lo menos veinte años más de los que pensó, o de los que entonces deseó. 

— Y estoy feliz del hombre maduro y sabio en el que te has convertido — Gai está bordeando las lágrimas, y Kakashi se ríe para intentar relajarlo, porque en ese momento cualquier discurso de Gai podría hacerlo llorar también.

— ¿Me estás diciendo viejo? — Kakashi ríe y Gai niega, totalmente rojo y ofuscado, porque todavía era esa pequeña bola blanda fácil de provocar.

Es verdad que treinta y seis no era viejo, pero eran ninjas, y tenía por lo menos diez años más de lo que tenía su padre cuando se fue. Aun así, estaba feliz de poder envejecer. Le gustaba. Era algo relajante y lo llenaba de tranquilidad.

— ¡Lo que quiero decir es que estoy feliz porque finalmente hayas visto la valiosa persona que eres en verdad! — las palabras de Gai son rápidas, tan nobles como divertidas.

Kakashi asiente. Se ha estado permitiendo reír abiertamente desde hace un buen puñado de años. Todavía está lidiando con algunas viejas culpas, pero a veces la propia sonrisa de Gai funciona como un interruptor.

El sentimiento que lo ha invadido otras veces viene a su boca con esa declaración, con la forma en la que Gai ha estado paseándose a su alrededor intentando convencer a Kakashi de que era algo más allá de lo que él mismo creía que era.

Fue el único que dijo que era noble y bueno, pensó que mentía pero probablemente solo pudo ver más de lo que él sabía sobre sí mismo. Se pregunta durante cuántos años de todos estos Gai lo amó.

Probablemente, todos ellos.

— Ahora que eres el Hokage todos pueden ver lo importante y noble que eres — talla sus ojos con su antebrazo, y Kakashi se pregunta si se está dando cuenta de que está mojando con sus lágrimas su comida.

— Gracias por haber creído en que lo era — apenas escucha sus propias palabras, pero en ese momento también quería permitirse hablar.

Había sido arrogante y estúpido, se sintió grande cuando no lo era. Fue una persona horrible, cruel, lo suficientemente necio y repugnante para no darse cuenta de que los estaba lastimando a todos y era mala persona, y estaba agradecido de que Gai no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso durante tanto tiempo.

Entonces pensó que Gai fue ingenuo, porque era lo suficientemente inocente para no darse cuenta que no debería quererlo porque sería lo peor que le hubiera pasado en la vida. Y Kakashi se resentía a sí mismo porque Gai era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado a él en la vida. Y quizá entonces realmente no lo merecía.

Con el tiempo, eso cambió, aunque por años no pudo buscar la redención porque no sentía que la merecía, y tampoco pudo detenerse a pensar en desear haber nacido en otro mundo mejor donde se le permitieran respirar y conocerse detenidamente.

Y ahora que lo tenía...

— Kakashi — las manos de Gai vuelven a raspar la mesa, y luego sus ojos están buscando algo en su propia mirada con un suave toque de emoción — ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

Kakashi vuelve a reír, porque sabe bien que Gai ya tiene su regalo y también sabe que solo lo dice como un recordatorio porque Kakashi frecuentemente dijo que olvidaba qué día era, porque a veces parecía más fácil alejarse y mentir.

Por unos momentos Kakashi hace amago de encogerse de hombros. Nunca había importado demasiado lo que Gai le ha dado. Lo apreciaría. Lo que fuera, lo querría, porque era algo especial que le estaba dando a él.

Pero entonces balancea las manos y lo considera. La presión en su pecho se hace grande, la ha llevado por años, siempre como un punto al que debía temer pero constantemente metía las manos porque era cálido. Hay una pequeña voz en algún lado de su cabeza que todavía espera un final infeliz para una historia que ha estado llena de sangre, porque quizá era así como debían terminar todas las tragedias.

Pero mira atrás, y luego, repentinamente mira al frente con atención, y delante de él hay un camino, lo hace tratar de adivinar qué cosa podría intentar hacer Gai el año que sigue, o el que sigue a ese, y ¿por qué no? Todos los años que le sigan a ese hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda moverse más que con un bastón y una enfermera que los empuje al frente.

Se toma un momento para reír ante sus propias bromas internas, del imaginar y _saber_ que Gai obligaría a toda la aldea a seguir escondiendo el pastel de cumpleaños de Kakashi cuando cumpla cien años incluso si ya ninguno de los dos sea lo suficientemente joven para seguir comiendo azúcar.

Y de pronto, él lo entiende con esa idea.

Quiere eso.

Realmente quiere eso.

Mira un momento a Gai, a través del tiempo, sobre el pequeño brillo de su corte de cabello perfectamente peinado y su voz cantando la misma canción de cumpleaños. Ahora hubiera querido una grabación de todo eso, desde que fue el acento agudo de un adolescente chillón hasta la grave nota que hacía retumbar las paredes.

Se da cuenta de que siempre se ha tratado de un día donde Gai le recuerda que ahí está, y donde está Gai es donde Kakashi también quiere estar.

— En realidad, si quiero un regalo especial, Gai — los ojos de Gai se iluminan de inmediato.

Es como un niño ansioso en ese sentido, y parece dispuesto a saltar con la orden de Kakashi, porque sin duda se iba a tomar todo tan en serio como la misión del rango más importante, capaz de ir en ese instante a la aldea vecina o al otro lado del mundo con tal de conseguir lo que Kakashi pudiera pedirle.

— En realidad es algo sencillo, así que relájate un poco, Gai — dice, porque ya puede ver la tensión en sus hombros y casi teme porque pueda abandonar la silla de ruedas en ese instante y saltar a ponerse su uniforme jounin — O al menos algo con lo que no tendrías que salir corriendo... eso _espero._

Gai baja suavemente los hombros, mirando fijamente a Kakashi mientras se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia él.

Se detiene cuando sus pies rozan las llantas de la silla de Gai. El rebote del neumático le recuerda a Kakashi al sonido de las hojas rompiéndose, porque últimamente habían estado saliendo a dar paseos al parque y casi se ve tentado a decirle que vayan ahora, solo para poder cambiar un poco de aire, o despejar incluso las ideas.

Pero no, él quiere eso ahora donde están. Y si pedirlo significaba de alguna manera ser atropellado por Gai en ese instante dentro de su departamento, entonces ya sabía de qué quería morir.

Sus manos dudan un poco antes de tomar los reposabrazos de Gai, y luego coloca una rodilla en el suelo para estar más a su altura. De reojo mira una silla a su lado en la mesa. Bueno, era un poco tarde para intentar ser más natural, así que solo mira Gai.

Hay una chispa oscura en sus ojos, ha aprendido a leer ese fuego negro en el espacio de sus pestañas. Está esperando un desafío, se está preparando como si Kakashi pudiera pedirle ahora mismo una competencia a ir a escalar los rostros de los Hokages y esa intensidad de nuevo lo hace reír.

Casi se siente tentado a pedirle un desafío por el bien de su rivalidad. Quizá podría decirlo a mitad de un piedra, papel y tijera, o cuando ambos tuvieran la boca llena de sushi, pero ahora no quería realmente eso.

Quería ser egoísta y tomar ese regalo, quitárselo a la vida, a la desgracia, arrebatarlo de un lugar que no merecía.

Ese era un regalo para él.

Sus dedos bailaron sobre su cuello, en la tela de su máscara, como si pudiera arrepentirse a la mitad y subirla sobre su nariz, pero él solo raspa sus dedos y suelta la tela adentro de su camisa.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas, rival? — Gai habla alto, peligrosamente cerca de sus oídos, pero para esas alturas de una vida a su lado ese tono de secretismo a gritos es como un ronroneo para él.

— Gai — Kakashi mira la pequeña convulsión en sus ojos, y él sabe que para ese momento Gai todavía está pensando que se trata de un sabor especial de pastel o un libro de pasta dura de colección, como deseó por muchos años, a menudo.

Baja más la cabeza, y siente el pequeño bucle en su pecho haciéndose grande, con los recuerdos, las velas y el pastel. Se pregunta si podría ponerle un moño rojo sobre su corte de cuenco para hacerlo más divertido.

Tal vez lo haga después, si sale bien.

— Lo que quiero, es a ti, Gai.

Kakashi aprieta los labios en una línea, y sus dedos sostienen el metal de la silla de ruedas con algo de duda, esperando una gran reacción o una risa, quizá incluso un grito, pero Gai no reacciona de manera exagerada, lo que hace que Kakashi sienta una especie preocupación.

En lugar de una sonrisa brillante o una inundación de lágrimas, Gai solo se le da un gesto suave de ternura, poniendo una mano sobre la suya, que se siente grande y cálida en comparación con el frío del metal.

— Siempre me has tenido, Kakashi, de la forma en la que has querido — sus dedos aprietan su mano fuertemente, y lo hace sentir como si hubiera estado esperando por más de treinta años a escuchar eso. Que alguien le dijera que estaba bien quererlo.

Kakashi roza su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, y su mano se desliza por su cabello hasta su nuca, casi distrayéndose por la suavidad.

Gai solo se mantiene quieto y lo mira, no a sus labios, ni tampoco al gesto avergonzado de su rostro o la pasión. Él mira a través de sus ojos, como siempre lo ha hecho, a su alma, o intento de alma, esa cosa desecha en la que Gai siempre creyó.

Y finalmente, luego de lo que parece una eternidad, él besa a Gai.

Son unos largos segundos, la adrenalina y la tensión llenándolo todo antes de encontrar un suave ritmo, fuerte y sincronizado, competitivo. Es justo como se lo había imaginado.

Gai se separa un poco y busca distancia para mirarlo a la cara, a sus dos ojos, y se fascina con el color de su piel, de la forma en la sus mejillas se veían brillantes y sonrojadas.

— ¿Sabes? Me referí al regalo completo — Kakashi susurra con picardía, sumiendo su dedo en la tela ajustada de Gai.

Gai levanta sus cejas gruesas en sorpresa, solo un segundo antes de reír y juguetear con su sonrisa hasta que parece algo cercano a la provocación.

— ¿Quieres abrir el regalo entonces? — Gai sacude su propio cuerpo, y Kakashi no puede evitar reír en un tono alto y casual.

Ah, necesitaba ese listón ahora, porque tenía algo especial que quería _desenvolver_.

— Mmm... me gustaría — Kakashi vuelve a besarlo, con sus manos apresurándose para quitar la ropa de Gai.

Kakashi piensa entonces que ese es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que le han dado. Un regalo que le había dado alguna bondadosa deidad en las alturas, o quizá solo había sido una noble casualidad. O esfuerzo. Compromiso, dedicación o la juventud alocada de Gai.

Casi sintió miedo de lo cerca que había estado de no tener esto nunca, y estuvo seguro que ahora nunca lo dejaría escapar.

Por supuesto, Kakashi no se sintió culpable cuando ese día llegaron tarde a su propia fiesta, había valido la pena considerando que se habían estado amando por horas en su habitación.

Había sido un gran, _gran_ regalo.

Le encantó.


End file.
